


The View from Here

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - "my view"I decided to go a bit different with this one, hopefully you can enjoy it.  Harry and Eggsy's Christmas from their tree's point of view.rated Teen and up for language only





	The View from Here

THE VIEW FROM HERE

What I can see has always been limited. I have eyes all the way around, of course…it’s what happens when you feel/see/hear/breathe through your branches, but when you’re surrounded by about one hundred identical brothers and sisters, your view isn’t much. It’s green and brown and spindly and prickly and constantly moving.

We’ve heard tales of the humans and their need to yank us out of the ground just to transport them to a pot inside four walls. The animals tell all sorts of stories, and we don’t always believe them. This time, though, it’s true. The humans come with trucks and machines and before I know it my branches are bound and I’m on a pile with my siblings bumping down the road away from everything I’ve known.

They take me to the hustle and bustle of the city. It’s noisy and dirty and smells wrong and I hate it. But it’s my first time around the humans, and I quickly figure out their speech and the reason for my upheaval. It’s something called Christmas, when they take us out of the forest and put us into their homes for a very brief time. Choosing us is an important event, and it’s the smallest humans who seem the most excited by it. The larger humans see it as a lot of work.

Humans pass me by…apparently I’m too wide, or something like that. But then a small human with yellow fur on her head stands in front of me, eyes wide. “This one, Eggsy, can’t you get this one? I like it.” She leans in and smells me. “Smells so good. Please, Eggsy, I think Harry will like it, too.”

“Harry won’t like fitting it through tha door, Dais,” the Eggsy human says, but he walks over. “Yer right, though, he’s a handsome old fellow, not too tall.” He stands up on his toes and calls. “Harry? Love?”

A taller human with brown fur on his head comes over. “Yes, dear boy?”

“What do you think of this? Daisy picked it especially for us.”

“Well, it’s wide…” the Harry human says, walking around me. I stand motionless. Really. Like being wide is a bad thing. “But I do believe she’s right. It will look charming in our front parlor.”

“Yay!” Daisy says, jumping up and down. She gently pats one of my branches. “You’re coming home with us…well, them.”

I’m tied to the top of their vehicle and away we go. I must admit I’m excited…it’s nice to be chosen. From what I heard in the lot, the trees that aren’t chosen are thrown on a heap and never seen again. Daisy stays out of the way and Harry and Eggsy maneuver me into their dwelling, a warm and majestic home. I’m soothed by the presence of butterflies and insects on the walls, even if they no longer flutter and fly. They push me through a doorway and settle me into a pot of nice cool water. Daisy jumps up and down again and helps to fluff my branches.

“Well, Miss Daisy, what do you think?” Harry asks. 

“I think it’s perfect.” She hugs me and I think we’re all a bit surprised.

“Never had a real tree before,” Eggsy says quietly. “Either have I, actually.”

“Well, then, that makes this one even more special.” Harry leans over and puts his mouth to Eggsy’s. Odd tradition.

 

I’m forgotten for the next day or two, but I don’t mind. I see everything, hear everything. Daisy doesn’t live at this house, apparently, but Eggsy and Harry do. They come and go at odd hours, but they don’t seem to mind. There’s a lot of the mouth touching, and at one point they end up on the floor in front of me without their garments, writhing and wriggling on the floor. It seems uncomfortable, and at one point Eggsy yells, but in the end they embrace one another so apparently he wasn’t permanently injured. 

On the third day there’s a lot of yelling. At least from Eggsy. Harry’s voice is tight and cold and he doesn’t yell. He stalks from the room. Something about missions and sacrifices and priorities…whatever they are. Eggsy brings boxes into the room and starts to dress my branches. There are colored lights, which are nice and warm and tickle my needles. Silvery strands of something I hear him call tinsel and Harry calls lametta are dripped down my branches, and it almost looks like ice. I like it, although Eggsy doesn’t like it when it sticks to his garment. He opens boxes and boxes of round objects, small and large and shiny and colorful, and starts to hang them all over me. I like it, like it all. I do feel special now.

“What the hell are you doing?” Harry snaps from the doorway.

“What does it look like? I’m decoratin’ tha fuckin’ Christmas tree. Daisy will be here in a few hours, an even if ya don’t give a fuck, I do.”

“Eggsy, don’t you dare act like I don’t care about that child,” Harry says. “Merlin has asked me to come in and oversee Kay’s mission. It’s one dinner.”

“It’s one dinner. An’ then it will be two dinners. An’ then it will be Christmas dinner, or her birthday. How long do ya think we got with her before she decides she don’t want no part of us, ‘arry?”

“She won’t care if I’m there or not.” Harry waves a hand in the air. 

“Oh, right. She won’t care, because yer not a relative. Yer just tha boyfriend of her only brother. Yer just the first person she asks for when she walks through this door. Yer right. Yer nothin’ ta her. She absolutely wasn’t beside herself with excitement pickin’ a tree for YER house, an’ making a card an’ present especially fer YOU. Ya know what? I don’t want ya here with her, anyway. Get out. Go be Arthur an’ fuck off.” Eggsy throws the box of round things and they crash as they hit the floor. “Fuck.” He bends down to pick up the pieces.

“Eggsy.” Harry’s voice is different now, and his eyes are wet. “Darling. Don’t. You’ll hurt yourself.” He kneels next to Eggsy and takes his hands. “I…I had no clue. I didn’t…I didn’t realize you wanted me here. I wanted to give you space, let you have your time with your sister.”

“Haz, ya stupid fuck, what part of “I want to share every moment of my life with you whenever I can” didn’t ya pick up on?” Eggsy says, and his face is wet, too. “Ya gotta pick Kingsman over me all tha fuckin’ time…figured just this once ya’d find a way out of it. Especially cuz ya ain’t really necessary for this mission.”

“I’m so sorry. I really wasn’t trying to put it before you. Please don’t cry, my boy.” He wipes Eggsy’s face. Eggsy looks up at him and their mouths meet.

“I’m sorry I told ya ta fuck off,” Eggsy whispers. “Was wrong. Should never say that to you.” Apparently that’s a serious thing to say. I file it away for later. 

“It’s all right. I should have communicated better with you. I’ll call Merlin and tell him I’m not coming in. He doesn’t really need me that much.” They stand up and dispose of the broken items from the box. “The tree looks lovely, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, except it’s missin’ somethin.” Eggsy hands Harry a beautiful silvery star. “Can ya put this on tha top? A bit tall fer me.”

“Of course.” Harry attaches the star to my head and they both smile. “Perfect.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy leans in against Harry and their mouths meet. Again.

 

“It’s beautiful!” Daisy shouts when she arrives later. She walks around me, oohing and aahing at the lights and the ice and the round things. “I pick good trees.”

“You really do,” Harry tells her.

They sit in front of me on the floor as she tears into boxes and screams with delight. They eat there as well, doing something called a picnic in front of a fire. I don’t like the fire, but it seems to be well-contained in a special area called a fireplace. Daisy curls up on Eggsy’s lap as Harry reads to her from a few books, and she crawls onto his lap as well when Eggsy gets up to take care of the fire. I’m not sure why she doesn’t live here but it’s obvious they both love her very much. I like seeing it.

 

Wrapped boxes like the ones Daisy opened start appearing at my feet. They both sneak them under there, and I silently chuckle as they take turns finding random boxes and shaking them, trying to figure out what’s inside. Harry hangs a sprig of green I’m not familiar with in the doorway to the room, and he constantly finds ways to trap Eggsy there so they can put their mouths together. I finally hear what it’s called, a kiss, although Eggsy calls it snogging sometimes. Whatever it is, they like to do it, and it makes them both smile. They curl up on the furniture to watch the fire one night, and the snogging turns into something else. I don’t know what it’s called, but it makes them remove all their garments and this time Harry’s the one that yells. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, skin bare in front of the fire, and I’m glad I’m here to see it. They smile in their sleep, holding tightly to each other as if afraid to let the other man go.

 

Finally it’s Christmas, whatever that, is, because they slowly make their way into my room and turn on my lights. The fire is made and they sit on the floor in front of me, cups of something hot in their hands. They take turns opening gifts, things like books and garments and the things they wear on their feet. At least for Eggsy. He gives Harry a big kiss when he opens a pair of those things that have wings on them. I hate to tell him, but I don’t think he’ll ever fly. 

“There’s one more gift for you,” Harry says when all is said and done. I’m surprised. I can see over my feet, of course, and all the boxes are empty. I then remember a special box, a small one set high up by the star. He’d whispered last night when he put it there. “I hope he likes you best,” he’d said.

“Really?”

“You need to find it. It’s on the tree.”

“A hidden gift.” But Eggsy grins as he stands up. He walks around me and I wish I was able to sway a bit, give him a hint. But he eventually finds it. He’s not smiling anymore as he comes back to the floor with his little box. “Harry…”

“Just open it.” 

Eggsy slowly opens the box and something round and shiny sparkles there, sparkles in the colorful lights on my branches. “Harry,” he says again, but his voice is a whisper.

“My darling boy, I love you so much. I want you in my life forever. I want a lifetime of Christmases just like this, with Daisy as she grows, and with her children as they come. Please, please, Eggsy, will you marry me?”

The water flows from Eggsy’s eyes. He doesn’t speak, just nods and throws himself into Harry’s lap. Harry’s face is wet as well, they kiss…snog…and then the garments come off. Again.

 

Christmas is over. Everything gets put away, except that round glittering circle. That ends up on Eggsy’s finger and he looks at it all the time with a smile on his face. He undresses me, removing the lights and the ice and the round things. That all gets put away carefully. He sighs as he looks at me. I’m still wide, but I’ve lost a lot of needles and I’m feeling old. But I served a purpose. I made these humans happy, made Daisy smile, gave them something to look at as they snuggled together. 

They take me outside and lay me by the road that evening. I realize my time has come, and I’m fine with that. I could have lived my whole life in the forest and not seen any of what I’ve seen over the past few weeks. I’m thrown onto a truck with my well-used brethren, and one of them starts complaining about everything he’s been through. _Oh, fuck off_ , I tell him, and lay on my back looking up at the stars.


End file.
